


two make one

by troublemaker (shoseilovemail)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soulmates i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoseilovemail/pseuds/troublemaker
Summary: Shosei's scared in the dark. He's alone, without his other half he tries to be strong.But he doesn't notice the thin ribbon tied around his right wrist.
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	two make one

It's dark.  
It's misty.  
Everything's blurry.

_I'm scared._

_I'm so scared!!_

_Why am I alone, can't someone save me please?_

Shosei's stumbling around in the fog, with no guide or idea where he should go. How he could escape from this place. Tears were already forming and the world gets even blurrier, the few things he can see in the dark seem to disappear, and Shosei just wants to scream, but he can't. His voice isn't coming out. He feels like he's going insane.

Shosei decides that it has no point to run around and lets lose, sets his body free of control and drops backwards. But in that moment, when he extends his right arm to fall, something bright appears in his field of vision, and everything stops.

Time freezes, his body freezes, and he can't move. He can only stare at the white ribbon tied around his wrist, gently falling and leading to somewhere behind him, a place he can't see because he's hindered by an invisible force. And then, the previous silence was filled by footsteps.

They come closer and closer, a heavy sound filling the darkness with each. Shosei can't move, he can only listen, and it sends shivers down his spine. Suddenly the steps are right behind him, and then they stop.

For a moment the world's silent, and Shosei questions whether he just imagines the sounds _because he was going crazy all by himself._ Fuck, he just doesn't want to be alone here.

And suddenly, he feels arms wrapping around him.

Warm, strong arms, enveloping him carefully as if he's a fragile glass figure.

First it make him shiver and the muscles of his body tighten- only to relax, because _somehow,_ the touch feels so familiar, and so good, as if he had longed for it since forever, and now it's finally there. He accepts it, and closes his eyes to let himself fall into the arms of the person he didn't know - it isn't his concern, he wants to just experience the warmth now.

_Shosei._

_You're so scared._

_Why are you scared?_

The blonde-haired flutters his eyes open, and realizing that he can move again, he stumbles out of the person's arms and faces them.

"...Sukai. "

He looks at the brown-haired younger, who has his gaze set firmly on Shosei, who eventually opts to look away. His eyes stray to the white ribbon, and follow it... until it leads him to Sukai yet again, because the other end of the ribbon is tied to the younger's wrist.

"Why are you here? "

Sukai doesn't react immediately, but then he closes his eyes and shakes his head, eventually looking up to face Shosei again.

_To save you._

Shosei frowns. "Why... No, you don't need to do that, besides you're- "

Sukai interrupts him by just holding up his right arm, whith the ribbon tied to it. It's enough to make Shosei stop. From speaking out the uncomfortable words. Instead he looks down on his own right arm. The white material almost shines in the dark, even more than Shosei himself with his blonde hair and fully white clothes. He sets his gaze on the trail of light and follows it - until he ends up facing Sukai again. Compared to him, Sukai was almost blending into the background because of his black clothes and dark brown hair. He still looks serious as their eyes meet, and for a while they just stare at each other like that.

Then, Shosei can't hold it anymore. But neither does he want to show it. So he covers his eyes with his hands and bites his lip, _to not even let out a sound_. Because he's always fragile like this, always so easily broken, but he wants to be strong. He should be. He has to be. Now that he's alone, he has to be strong or else he'll break.

_Don't cry._

Shosei finds himself wrapped into warmth again - into Sukai's arms. They are holding him safely, protecting him - even though Sukai's figure appears so dark and cold, he brightens up the black world. Stroking Shosei's back gently, the older feels assured and pulls back - but still remains close to the other. They look eyes, and Shosei looks down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't cry. ", he whispers.

Sukai musters him and then opts to stroke his head softly. The older looks up at the touch and Sukai stops immediatly, but leaves his hand on the blonde's head.

_You don't have to try to be that strong. As you are now, you can't._

"But I... I have to try... as I can't depend on you now... I am- ", Shosei hesitates, but he decides to speak those words out.

"You aren't here anymore, so I have to learn to be strong on my own ", he speaks with a fragile voice, and sinks into Sukai's chest, crying out his pain.

_No._

_You don't have to try and be strong on your own._

Shosei looks up, confused. "But why, I- "

Sukai smiles softly at him.

_You don't have to, because you aren't alone._

And Shosei tears up again. He shakes his head violently, because he knows what's real, and this moment is nothing but pure imagination.

But Sukai still smiles assuringly, and holds up his left wrist.

The white ribbon shines like a sun in the dark, a star of hope.

_Nothing, no time, no world, no space can seperate us. We'll always be connected by this bond._

_Shosei, you aren't alone._

Shosei feels like crying again, but somehow - there's something so assuring about Sukai's aura that he swallows his tears and nods. And smiles.

_Without you, I wouldn't be - and you wouldn't be without me. We're two halves, and together one._

"That's right. Thanks for coming to see me, Sukai. ", Shosei smiled gently.

_I'll surely see you soon again, so don't be afraid. You aren't alone._

Shosei chuckles, and then a tear rolls down his cheek, ironically. But it's one of happiness.

"I'm just so happy that I didn't lose my second half. "

* * *

The sunlight's shining gently shining through the curtains, illuminating small parts of Shosei's skin, of his blanket, of his shut eyes. He was deep asleep in piece, tugged into warm covers with merely his head and his right arm sticking out.

On his hand something shines in the soft light - a ring, small but with a sapphire gemstone as blue as the sky. A symbol of hope. Of that he can be strong, because he isn't alone.

「 _When I meet you after time passes_ _I'll know, you were my future_ _I'll know, I was your yesterday_

 _When I meet you after time passes_ _I'll know, you protected me_ _I'll know, I desired you_ 」

"We're two halves seperate through fate, but that won't stop us, because we can still meet in our dreams, and there, we make one. "

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)


End file.
